villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Strangers (The Strangers)
The Strangers are a group of 3 antagonists that appear in the 2008 film The Strangers. The members consist of "Man in the Mask" (played by Kip Weeks), "Dollface" (played by Gemma Ward) and "Pin-Up Girl" (played by Laura Margolis). Biography The 3 masked strangers being harassing a couple, Kristen McKay and James Hoyt and their summer vacation house. First Dollface knocks on the door asking for a random person. When discovering that only Kristen and James resided at the home, she had left to join the other two. When James went out to get cigarettes for Kristen, she had remained in the house. The strangers found their way into the house somehow and began moving objects and sneaking around, freaking her out. When Kristen had a cigarette in the kitchen, the Man in Mask could be seen lurking in the background in the living, however he doesn't do anything and simply vanishes before she turns around. When James arrived back, the Man in Mask began hacking the door with an axe and their car was destroyed by Pin-Up Girl who rammed it with a truck. James and Kristen hid inside a room with a shotgun, waiting for night to come up. Later on James' friend Mike arrived at the vacation home to check up on them and was stunned by the mess of the place. Whilst walking about, he was being stalked from behind by Man in Mask brandishing a mask. When Mike arrived at the room James and Kristen were hidden he was shot dead, mistaken for one of the attackers, causing devastation to James. James attempts to go and get help but is captured. Kristen tries to contact help, but is later herself captured. The strangers tie up James and Kristen, and when Kristen asks why they are doing this to them, Doll-face simply replies calmly "Because you were home". The trio then unmask themselves (although their faces aren't directly shown to the viewer) and take turns in stabbing the couple with a blade. Once done, the couple were untied and the 3 left. When driving down the road they come across two Mormon Boys. They stop and Doll face asks for a leaflet. When one of the boys ask if she is a sinner, Doll face replies "Sometimes". After getting the leaflet, the three of them drive off, with Pin-up girl promising "It will be easier next time." James and Kristen were later discovered by the two boys. Although James was dead, Kristen had survived the ordeal and the police were contacted. Trivia *The Strangers share a similarity to the group of antagonists from the 2006 French film Ils (translated Them) who work in a gang and begin to torment the two protagonists (a couple) at their home. A similar incident also happens in the 2013 film The Purge in which a group of 'Purgers' begin to attack a family home and stalks them. The difference is though the gang from Ils were caught for their actions, and the Purgers were killed. *A proposed sequel to The Strangers would of seen the trio begin to stalk and torment a homeless family at an abandoned trailer park. However the film has been in development hell for a few years, with its future uncertain. *The "Man in Mask" is the only member of the trio not to have a line of dialogue. Category:Sadists Category:Movie Villains Category:Knifemen Category:Stalkers Category:Psychopath Category:Live Action Villains Category:Teams Category:Nameless Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Torturer Category:Masked Villain Category:Murderer Category:Kidnapper Category:Evil Families Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Complete Monster Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Karma Houdini Category:Fearmongers Category:Mass Murderer Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Serial Killers Category:Fictionalized versions of true events